


洛基的计划

by Lucitiya



Category: Avengers 3, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucitiya/pseuds/Lucitiya
Summary: 复联3开头的另一种解读。Loki假死。





	洛基的计划

当洛基看到灭霸的飞船的时候，他几乎立刻做出了决定。

“灭霸来了。”自从占领地球计划失败，洛基就知道会有这么一天，无论他躲到哪个星球哪一界，灭霸都将找到他，夺回宇宙魔方，并让他付出一切代价。

他看向索尔：“你去找浩克，准备迎战，我去找瓦尔基里。”

***

女战神、石头人Korg和海姆达尔已经到了大厅里，他们也看到了那迫近的飞船。

“那是什么？”女战神问。

“灭霸。”洛基说，“一个想集齐无限宝石杀光全宇宙一半人并想统治全宇宙的疯子。召集所有人，我送你们走。”

“走？怎么走？我们在宇宙中，这艘飞船并没有那么多的救生舱。”石头人抱着他的虫子朋友疑惑道。

“我能聚集的暗能量有限，打开的彩虹桥大概只能传送一个人……”海姆达尔道。

“我有办法。”蓝色的宇宙魔方忽然出现在洛基的右手，“尽可能将民众召集到这里，我们没有多少时间了。”

女武神他们的速度很快，几乎没花多少时间，剩余的阿斯加德人和角斗士们都聚集在了大厅里。

“你要送我们去哪？”瓦尔基里问, “地球吗？”

“不，灭霸要的是无限宝石，地球上至少有两颗，那里会是他的下一个目标。”洛基说着启动了宇宙魔方，“我送你们去约顿海姆，那里虽然荒芜寒冷，但是至少是安全的。”

蓝色的光芒包裹了所有人，但海姆达尔却走出了光芒笼罩的范围外。

“我留下。”老门卫简短的道。

洛基点点头，将所有的难民都传送到了那片名义上属于他的国土。

***  
“我们不能留给灭霸一艘空的船，他很快就会发现不对。”洛基说着，用他的魔法覆盖了整艘飞船，魔法变化出来的阿斯加德人民们木然的回望着他，灭霸的飞船已经开始攻击他们，洛基指挥其中一个魔法人偶去发出求救信号，这会让一切显得更加真实。

“索尔知道你的计划吗？”海姆达尔问。

“他还不知道。”洛基说，“我会告诉他的……只是不是现在。”他知道他必须告诉索尔他的子民的下落，只是他对索尔的演技并没有太大的信心——尽管索尔在萨卡时也成功骗到他几回——但，这次他们要欺骗的对象是灭霸，作为一个常年假死的诡计之神，洛基觉得，知情人还是越少越好。

“保护好你自己。”海姆达尔说，“你的幻象一旦被打破，这个计划就失败了。”

洛基对他露出了一个灿烂的微笑。

**  
当他们回到主控室时，这里已经陷入战斗。

灭霸和他的手下几乎不费吹灰之力就攻破了这艘没有配备任何武器的民用飞船。他的手下砍瓜切菜一般的杀死了所有的“阿斯加德民众”，洛基小心的在战斗中隐藏起自己，“民众”的尸体一具又一具的倒下，被魔法幻象覆盖的整艘飞船之中，只有索尔和海姆达尔还在努力的战斗，然而尚未从与海拉的战斗中恢复的勇士，并非灭霸和他的手下对手，很快索尔就倒在了灭霸的脚下。

洛基被灭霸的手下包围，他看向了躲在一旁的博士，对他眨了眨眼。

一开始洛基觉得自己能用“我和我哥哥是仇人”那套说辞再次骗过灭霸，但他显然低估了他对索尔的感情，他已经没法看着索尔承受任何的痛苦，反正这艘船上已经没有除了他、索尔、浩克和海姆达尔以外任何一个己方人员了，洛基咬了咬牙，在索尔说“魔方已经和阿斯加德一起毁灭”的时候，变出了魔方。

他带着歉意看向一脸不可置信的索尔，听着索尔抱怨他是最差的弟弟，不由得苦笑了一下，但仍是按照计划吸引着灭霸的注意，说着“我们有浩克”的同时扑向了索尔。

浩克是他计划中一张强大的底牌，但洛基也没有想到浩克竟然会那么轻易的被打败，海姆达尔凝聚了最后的暗能量想要传送走索尔，却只传送走了浩克。

灭霸实在太强大了，手无寸铁的索尔和浩克都不是他的对手，洛基在飞船的阴影中隐藏好了自己，但他还有最后一场戏要演。

对纽约的袭击失败，他又弄丢了灭霸给他的心灵权杖，并且带着宇宙魔方躲藏多年，洛基知道他早已上了灭霸的黑名单，如果这一次灭霸没有“杀”了他，必然会追踪他到天涯海角。

他选择了一个最恰当也最不恰当的时刻，操纵着他的替身站了出去。

当他用魔法控制着他的替身说出每一个字的时候，他真心希望索尔能与他心有灵犀的明白他的每一个字所代表的意义。

“我是阿斯加德的王子，奥丁之子……”“他”看向索尔，承认了他的王，以及他自己，“约顿海姆的国王……”洛基希望索尔能听懂他的暗示，他从未承认过他是约顿海姆的王，约顿海姆的冰霜巨人从未是他的子民，他会自称约顿海姆的国王是因为那些他与索尔共同守护的阿斯加德人民已经到达了那个冰雪封锁的领域，“……诡计之神……”就让我骗你最后一次吧哥哥……

他着重强调了“Undying”，希望满脑子都是肌肉的索尔能明白他的暗示，但索尔似乎沉浸于悲伤之中，没有明白他的意思。

替身的小刀自然没有对灭霸造成一点点的伤害，但一切都在洛基的计划之中，灭霸将“他”的尸体抛到索尔的面前，毫不迟疑的离去并炸毁了飞船，完全没有怀疑洛基这次又成功的假死了一回。

他的假死越发的熟练了，并且再一次的，成功骗到了索尔。

然而，飞船爆炸的冲击仍然使洛基短暂的陷入了昏迷，当他清醒过来的时候，他正漂浮在飞船残骸之中。他冷静而仔细的用魔法寻找了一遍索尔的存在，发现索尔已经在一艘飞船里飞离这片区域时，他终于松了口气。

虽然没来得及将他的计划告诉索尔，这个傻大个现在一定还沉浸在失去一切的悲伤中踏上了复仇的道路，但是，他已经尽可能的在不引起灭霸怀疑的情况下暗示索尔了。

洛基叹了口气，用最后剩余的一点魔法之力将自己传送到了约顿海姆。

他还有阿斯加德的人民，要替他的哥哥守护。


End file.
